As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In various implementations, an information handling system may include a “kickstand” or the like. In general terms, a kickstand is an accessory or device that supports or otherwise props up an information handling system, so a user does not generally have to hold the device during its operation. In many cases, a kickstand may be a stand-alone product, a distinct product (e.g., a protective case), or integral part of the information handling system's chassis.
With respect to kickstands, the inventors hereof have determined that it would be desirable, for example, to deploy a spring-loaded kickstand that remains in a stowed or closed position when not in use, that allows a user to automatically deploy or open the kickstand when needed, and/or that allows the user to manually trigger the kickstand without damage. To address these, and other issues, the inventors hereof have developed latches that operate with magnetic assistance, as described herein.